Tuesday Mornings
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: Hermione waits, two years for Draco to return, and when he finally does, it's too late. She's married to another man. What happens when true love just doesn't go away?  EWE? Starts off RW/HG, but soon turns into DM/HG!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just beginning, It's been rolling around in my head for a while, and I sat down to write, but I couldn't. I used my Iphone's notepad, and so far this is what I've got. I hope you all like it! I'll carry on, a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Parts of it may seem unoriginal, but I promise most of my ideas are fresh and different. Just give it a chance :) I WILL finish this story. It's been.. bothering me!**

**JK ROWLING owns EVERYTHING related to Harry Potter, except maybe the plot I am currently using :)**

Tuesday mornings were never good, they always brought back the memories of her days at Hogwarts, after the war had already been fought and won. After those terrible days of waiting for the remaining Death Eaters to be found and tried against the court. Tuesday's especially reminded her of the day He came into her life, and of the day he walked out of her life, for the last and final time. She couldn't keep putting herself through this, she was better than that. After all, it has been two years and she hadn't heard from Draco since graduation, when he was promised off to one Astoria Greengrass.

It just was not fair that he made her fall in love with him and for him to leave her behind like a used rag doll. No, after today she would no longer mourn the relationship, the love, or the excitement that Draco Malfoy had given her once upon a time. Today, on this particular Tuesday, Miss Hermione Granger pledged herself to one Mr. Ronald Weasley. She was supposed to be happy, right? Draco had gone off and gotten married, and seemed happy about it, so now it was her turn. No longer would she wait for him to return to her.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through the good and the bad, through richer or poorer, until death do ye part?" the small round minister asked. Being a muggle-born witch, Hermione chose to have a normal wedding ceremony without the wizarding ties. She promised Ron, that if and only when one year has passed of fidelity and loyalty, would she marry him the wizarding way. Until then, maybe there was small hope that Draco would come take her away. She sighed...

"Mione?" she heard Ron say. He stood there, in a proper muggle tuxedo, with Harry as his best man, staring at her with big bright blue pleasing eyes. What was it he wanted?

"Hmm?" she inquired, looking from Ron to the minister and back at Harry. Thankfully, Harry saw her dilemma and was mouthing the words she was supposed to be repeating. "I do, oh, I do." She said, as she plastered a big bright smile on her small heart shaped face. Inside, she was screaming.

_Bright lights, where are those coming from? Really, turn that damn light off. Wait, lights don't move..not like that! A face? Where is it going? Oh, the door. Wait! That's hair, bright blonde hair._ _Hermione was frantic, did Draco come to see her off? Did he not hear the "I object"? Where's he going?_

"I do!" Ron all but shouted, breaking Hermione out of her trance, once again. She smiled shyly at Ron. And saw Harry looking at her with concern before glancing over her shoulder at Ginny, and shrugging as if saying, 'I don't know, Gin.'

"You may kiss your bride!" the minister shouted for the whole church to hear. Ron moved forward and slowly lifted her veil, showing him her bright wide eyes, and kissing her with such passion that she should be absolutely ashamed of herself for not truly loving the man before her. Maybe Lavender does deserve him, he does love her. Oh, what are we doing?

Ron pulled back from the kiss and his eyes showed that, maybe, just maybe he loved her, too.

She looked our into the crowd of family and friends that had come to show the two of them support. She searched for the head of white blonde hair that could really only belong to a Malfoy. Not finding the face she wished to, she smiled and began walking down the aisle as the small man announces, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley." She walked, arms linked with her now husband, out of the church doors, hoping against hope that her heart would be on the other side.

Slight disappointment marring her features, she schooled her perfect mask of happiness and turned for a picture, as everyone crowded around to see the bride and groom off to their unknown destination for a honeymoon. Harry, being the best friend that he is, set up they're entire honeymoon. Waving her wedding dress and Ron's tuxedo away, they stepped out of the muggle car, airplane tickets in hand. _Blast Harry_, was the only thing Hermione could really think when she looked up at the sky to see planes taking off in all different directions.

"Do you know where we are going, Ron?" she asked. Should she sneak away to the bathroom now? She caught sight of something moving with speed out of the corner of her eye, but it was gone when she looked. Looking back to Ron, she awaited his response, but was surprised when she saw him staring in the same direction she was just looking. "What is it Ron? What do you see? Do you know where Harry is sending us?" she asked, the entire time looking for some sign of what it was she had seen.

Ron stuttered, but finally responded, "Oh, nothing. Uh, I don't know anything Mione, and I am not supposed to read anymore on the tickets than the gate number. Harry put a charm on it anyhow."

"Right, well, I am going to take a pit stop at the ladies room. I'll be right back." she made her leave, shuffling her feet to move in time to the thoughts racing through her head. She finally made it to the toilets, and was relieved to see that it was empty.

She checked each stalk just to make sure that it was indeed empty before making her way back to the sinks. She looked up and frowned when she realized just how bad her facade was showing through.

_How did he know where she was getting married? He hadn't been see since the day of graduation, two years ago. Why did he show up to her wedding to a man that was not him, without even saying a word? What was he truly thinking? Where was he now? Oh get a grip Hermione! He doesn't care a thing about you and these what-ifs are seriously going to do some damage to your mental capacity for sane-ness._

"Doesn't care one thing." she said aloud to her reflection. "Gotta quit caring and move on, for real this time, Hermione. You're married, you can make this work." she promised herself, but didn't really have the heart to believe herself.

Glancing back up to the dirty mirror, she began fixing her smeared make-up from traitorous tears that had fallen at some point.

"You looked beautiful up there, Mia." her breath caught in her throat, as she whipped around to face the man she has been waiting for. His smooth velvety voice doing things to her body that sometimes she didn't even understand. She caught his eyes, smoky gray waters of unknown depths. Only she would understand the desire radiating out of his every pore, the restrain the he had conquered to be around her and not touch her delicate smooth skin. He smiled his small crooked signature smile, and she cried. "Mia?"

"Don't you dare, Malfoy. How dare you have the nerve! The audacity of showing up today? Of all days to reappear in my life?" the fire burned within her, masking all of her pain and love into anger and hate. He moved forward to touch her, to soothe her, to calm her, just like he did so long ago, in the hidden parts of the castle. "No! Don't! Don't touch me! I've waited, for two years, I've waited for you to show up at my door, and you picked my wedding day? How could you, Draco? How can you do this to me?" she cried out in anguished and charged at him, fists raised in anger. She didn't want to hurt this man, not the way he hurt her. She paused in her anguish, and simply turned toward the door.

"I love you, Draco, and I have since that first Tuesday that we patrolled together, but do not come back in here and try to ruin me anymore than you already have. Goodbye, Draco. Don't follow me." and she stepped out of the door, not catching Draco's look of sorrow and pain, as he mumbled, "I love you, too, Mia. Forever."

**So! What'd you think! Tell me! I would love to read some ideas, some reviews, some criticism, anything!**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! On with Chapter 2.**

**Remember, JK ROWLING owns EVERYTHING to do with Harry Potter, I'm just playing with the characters, that I feel like I know so well :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

For the past two years, Draco had been forced to keep up appearances, for the sake of the Malfoy name. Graduate second in class, and disappear to marry the girl that his parents deemed appropriate to carry the name, and rightful heir. No one knew that Draco had already given his heart away, to the girl standing at the front of this little muggle church. Damn, he hadn't know for a long time. He loved her, oh yes, he loved her with his whole being every night for the past year, but he hadn't known he was giving away his heart, too. What a disaster his own marriage had become, Astoria wasn't even able to bear him children, let alone a male heir to the Malfoy fortune. She didn't even make love the way Hermione would. She didn't move, she didn't laugh, Astoria just had nothing on Hermione. It came to Draco wishing with every fiber of his being the it was Hermione wiggling beneath him as he thrust into her.

_Stop this madness Draco. Mia, your Mia is getting married, today of all days-Tuesday. Exactly two years after he told her that he loved her. Two years after leaving her standing in the Astronomy Tower. Two years after breaking their hearts because he had to do the proper Malfoy thing. Two years, too late._

"Mione?" Draco hears the Weasel say, so he glanced up and realized that Hermione was lost in thought, missing a crucial part of her ceremony. He saw her look out into the crowded church, then back to Ron, to the minister, and to Harry. He saved her. But Draco couldn't sit here and watch this happen, he had to leave his heart standing at the alter, pledging herself for second best, all because of some old world rules, that are no longer in effect. Draco got up and dashed out as Ron muttered those ill-fated words.

Out the church doors, Draco paused to breath for just a second before disapperating home, to the Malfoy Manor where his ill wife awaited him.

"Draco! Is that you?" he heard her calling out, her voice was weak and gentle. He had grown to love this women before him, just not in the correct way that he should. Astoria deserved better than this, but she was blinded by her love for him, never realizing that his thoughts were always on another woman.

Draco walked into the sitting room to find Astoria sitting up on the sofa. "Yes darling, I am home. Why are you up, Astoria? The healers say that's not good for you. Dear, you should be in bed?" he walked to her and kissed her forehand.

"Oh Draco, I am getting no better. I am only wasting away, so why not enjoy my time here? How was the wedding, Draco?" she talked breathy and slow, her throat raspy. How had she known he was at a wedding?

"Wedding? What are you talking about Astoria? I was out doing business for the company." he played, hoping she really didn't know a thing.

"Draco, do not lie to me, I know your secret, please just let me die in peace." Draco sat there, completely blindsided by his wife's words.

"For how long, Astoria?" he couldn't think of a time that he had ever slipped up. Two years, and he couldn't remember one slip up.

"Long enough. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I'll carry it to my grave, but please give me just that." she laid her head down on the pillow beneath her and fell asleep to the sound of Draco's footsteps on the stairs. He reached his chambers and made headway into his closet, once again disapperating to the one place that could really only get him into a world of hurt.

_There are people everywhere, how am I ever going to find her here?_ Draco stood outside of the airport just looking, hoping to catch a glance of brown bushy hair, or even bright red Weasel hair. The planes above him were loud and he couldn't hear a thing. He looked around once more before making his way through the crowd of people around him, into the terminal, missing Hermione by one second, as she was stepping out of the car.

He waited by the entrance, standing around, studying every single brown headed girl that walked towards him. No such luck, he was being eyed by a security guard who seemed like he wanted to say something. Draco took his chance and continued looking at new arrivals. Just as the security guard seemed to make up his mind and started for Draco, he saw her. She was walking quickly away from Weasel, made her way inside the airport, paused, looked up, and took off towards what direction the overhead sign said the restroom was in.

Without waiting to see if her husband was following her, he took off behind her. The security guard stopped in his foot steps, apparently startled at the quick movement. Draco reached the restrooms, but didn't want to be seen going into the ladies room, so he took a few more steps into the men's room and apperated back into the women's bathroom, casting a silent spell to lock the door.

She was standing in front of the mirror, looking down. Perfect time to seize the opportunity, he walked up behind her as she started fixing her makeup. He didn't know why she wore the stuff, she was positively delightful without it. She seemed not to notice his presence behind her, so he took a few small steps and said the first thing that came to mind, "You looked beautiful up there, Mia."

He heard her breath catch in her throat and a strange gurgle escaped, as she turned with such speed to face him. He saw her searching his face, finally catching her eyes, her body moving in a way that only he knew what it meant. Her eyes were bright, wide, and.. Was that fear he saw I the depths? He missed her so much. He smiled, a peace offering in his mind, and she cried. He stepped up to her, "Mia?"

"Don't you dare, Malfoy. How dare you have the nerve! The audacity of showing up today? Of all days to reappear in my life?" she said to him, her gentle voice full of malice. He moved forward to touch her, to soothe her, to calm her, just like he did so long ago, in the hidden parts of the castle. "No! Don't! Don't touch me! I've waited, for two years, I've waited for you to show up at my door, and you picked my wedding day? How could you, Draco? How can you do this to me?" she cried out in anguished and charged at him, fists raised in anger.

He wanted to duck out of her way, hide from this pain that he caused her. His heart clenched in agony as he realized it was all his fault. He was the one not willing to anger his family, be out-casted by his pure-blooded friends, when this woman in front of him would've given up everything she knew for him. He stayed put, taking her anger, as it was meant for only him. He knew in that moment that he would do anything to tell her just how he felt.

Never getting the impact of Hermione's fist, Draco looked to her face to see that she was standing at the exit of the restroom. She paused, he silently undid the locking spell, and she spoke.

Quietly, in a voice almost a whisper, she said, "I love you, Draco, and I have since that first Tuesday that we patrolled together, but do not come back in here and try to ruin me anymore than you already are. Goodbye, Draco. Don't follow me." and she stepped out of the door.

Pain shot through Draco, a pain he had never before experienced, his heart walking out on him, for the first Tuesday in his life. Painfully, and quietly, he said, "I love you, too, Mia. Forever."

He turned around slowly and made his way into a stall before disapperating back into his closet, where he collapsed and mourned the love he lost.

Sobbering himself up, he stepped out of his closet into his bathroom, placing a cold wet washcloth on his face. _Hermione is gone, married, what have I done? _Charming his face to look clean and unsplotchy, he walked out of his chambers to find his house-elf standing on the top steps ringing his fingers together.

"Dippy, what is it?" he couldn't treat this creature with the harshness they were use to, not since Hermione's love had touched his soul. Why was the house-elf so terrified? What had happened? And he knew, it was Astoria. "What has happened Dippy, where is she?"

The house-elf spoke quietly, afraid of his masters wrath, "Mistress is in the parlor, Master. Dippy tried to find you, Sir, but Dippy couldn't locate your where abouts. Mistress is gone, oh she is..." but Draco didn't hear the elf's sobs, he dashed down the stairs to find Astoria staring blankly into her dreams. A sob wracked his body, he covered her head after kissing her forehead, and stood to call a Healer to come give the death announcement.

Draco parted to his study, where the picture of Lady Malfoy hung, his mother. Only she could give him what he needed now.

"Oh, Draco, darling. What is the matter?" she asked her son. She may have been his father's wife, but her soul was kind, and she didn't deserve her death. Draco looked up at his mother's portrait and sobs overtook his body. He sat there and spilled his every thought to his Mother. He mourned for his wife and for the love he had never shown her. He mourned the lost of his heart. He told her of his stupidity and his aristocratic views that cost him a life time of grief. And when he was completely drained, he stood up, and went to see maybe the only live person that could help him in this situation: Harry Potter.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**JK ROWLING owns everything Harry Potter related!**

CHAPTER 3

Hermione walked out of the ladies room to find Ron standing along the rails in the walkway. He glanced up as she neared him, once again plastering her smile in place. He grinned and reached out towards her. She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him towards the many gates that led to airplanes.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, concern etched across his face.

"Oh yeah, Ron, I am fine. What terminal are we supposed to load on?" she knew she shouldn't put it off, but what is one more hour or day compared to how long she had already suffered. She continued walking, hand in hand with Ron, as he searched the tickets in his hand.

"Uh, this says gate 33. I wish I knew where we were headed. It does say its a 5 hour flight." Ron seemed impressed, like he could imagine getting on a muggle machine and flying for 5 hours. He made her laugh, a welcomed feeling in the midst of her storm.

"That sign says terminal 33 is this way." Hermione said and pulled Ron along, trying to not look back. Would he follow her? Would he do anything rash? But then, why would he if he didn't care. Enough! Hermione, you are headed to your honeymoon, with your husband. Oh, but it felt like a life time ago when Draco was describing his perfect honeymoon to her.

_He told her it would be her on his arm as the traveled to his family's summer villa on the otherside of the world, somewhere where no one could ruin their perfect moments. It would be sunny everyday and perfect whether for never wearing coats and trousers. Completely opposite of where they grew up, in the cold. They would lie around all day, in each others arms, making love over and over. They would eat dinner and see nothing but stars. They would maybe go into town, so he could show off the new Lady of Malfoy Manor. They would..._

"Hermione?" a voice was calling to her through her day dream. _What was it he said again? Oh! Ron!_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked the man before her. He was standing still, his body poised away, as if to continue walking. _When did they stop walking? _She looked at Ron, who once again, had his hand out stretched.

"The person over the loud thingy just said our flight was boarding. Are you coming?" _Oh! An announcement. She had to stop daydreaming, it was only making her worse. Does he know? Why is he looking at her that way?_

"I am, lead the way." and she grabbed his over-sized hand to follow him. She saw him grin, always big and goofy. She smiles, she could make this work for Ron's sake. He is one of her best friends, so it couldn't be too hard, could it?

They made it to the gate they were to go through that would take them to their airplane. Ron handed the skinny blonde attendant their tickets and she punched something on each and handed the tickets back to Ron. She simply said, "Enjoy your flight." and Ron led her through to their seats. _Harry had already out done himself, letting us sit first class. Oh, nap time!_

Hermione leaned her head back on her seat, closed her eyes and was lost in memories, once again.

_It was the first time that she and Draco had to patrol together, being Heads. Hermione wasn't really looking forward to the few hours she had to spend with the notorious boy. When he finally arrived at there designed meeting spot, she looked at him haughtily, expecting to be looked down upon, and blasted with words that hurt. Instead, Malfoy continued looking down, and he spoke quietly, "Can we hurry, I need to get to my commons." and he turned around and strode out of the empty classroom on the 7th floor, and left Hermione struggling to catch up._

_She could look at him and tell something was wrong. She could tell there was a slight limp to his stride, and an almost gnashing of his teeth. His features perfectly schooled into solemness. She took him in, curiosity becoming overwhelming in the few minutes that she followed him._

_"Malfoy? Are you...okay?" she asked, quietly, looking down at her feet. She waited for his rejection, for his unkind words. She waited for him to be harsh and degrading. After a few seconds of mere silence, she chanced a look up at the blonde boy with stormy gray eyes. Eyes that looked like they were holding so many secrets and a whole lot of pain._

_His face showed shock and confusion, why would this muggle born witch care about him, someone who he has never been kind to. "Why do you care, Granger?" his voice rough, not unkind._

_"Can I help you? I can do healing charms. What hurts most?" she asked, ignoring his inquiry. She didn't likely care, but she wasn't evil. She would help if she could. She watched his face and his slow movements, featured around his midsection. His breathing shallow and labored. If only it wasn't so dark, she could see him better._

_"Don't worry about it, Granger. I'll be fine. Let's just finish, please." the words almost said as of a betrayal was being made. Trying not to show any signs of pain or weakness, he turned and began walking again. Hermione continued studying his profile in the dim lighting of the hallways._

_Minutes later, Hermione heard his breathing become laborious, and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. A strangled cry came from deep inside of him, and he bent over in pain. Hermione ran to him, "Draco! Please let me help you, or take you to the infirmary. Something." Hermione was frantic, searching his body for any signs of what was causing him pain. Careful to not actually touch him, she helped him lay down on the cold stone floor. "What do you want me to do Draco?"_

_"My ribs..." his breathing laborious and slow, "Can't breathe." Hermione jerked his robes open and pulled up his school uniform. The bruises and the swelling, the odd points sticking out in a few spots, but oh, the bruising. Fresh bruises that seemed to be growing rapidly as she sat there looking. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She looked at his face and saw that he was staring intently at her, his eyes stormy and the depths unknown. His face tight and taunt, showing pain. "I don't know a simple healing spell that will work, Draco. I will try, but you have to promise not to scream. Hold my arm, squeeze of you have to. Those ribs are going to hurt, I guarantee." she helped him grab her arm, and with the other one, lifted her wand up and said the incantation that would help heal. She saw instantaneous changes, ribs moving and bruises fading. She saw Draco clench his teeth and draw his lips into a tight line._

_She said it one more time, hoping it would heal just a bit more. "That's all I can do. Are you hurting still?" she looked upon his face, and saw thy the sheer exhaustion and pain of the setting ribs made Malfoy pass out. He snored very lightly._

_What could she do? They were currently in the middle of the hallway, anybody could show up. Hermione sat there, thinking about what she should do when it hit her, what about the room of requirement? It was the closest room she could get to, levitating a body. She pulled his shirt and sweater down, closed his robes, and stood up._

_Speaking the spell to levitate his body, she walked back down the hallway to the place they had passed earlier, pacing a few times, when a door appeared. Opening it up, she passed Draco's body through it, and following close behind, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned around, wand still_ _trained on Draco's limp body, and found exactly what she had been wishing for-a hospital room. A bed and bath, along with potions and healing salts. She laid his body on the bed and charmed his clothes, all but his boxers, Onto the floor. She walked over to the bath and ran some hot water, pouring in some healing salts and soothing potions._

_Hermione levitated his body down into the water, making sure his head stayed above water. As she poured some soap into the water to cleanse his body, Malfoy came to and looked at her. "Thank You." he whispered in such honesty that it took her by surprise. She didn't say anything and in the next few seconds, he was back out. She let him sit there for a little bit longer, anticipating her next step. Should she stay with him through the night, what about classes tomorrow? What will happen if they both miss? Should she tell someone? Should she go get help? What happened to him to cause this to him, and why was he being so...nice?_

_Draco came to a little while later while Hermione was ranting to herself over the situation which presented itself before her. She caught him watching her, smiling, as if amused. She stopped pacing and faced him, about to speak, but he interrupted her, "You ruined a pair of my silk boxers." he stated, with definite amusement in his voice._

_"Oh, well, you see Malfoy..." Hermione was flustered, did he expect her to ogle him? She looked away as he stood up and grabbed for the towel lying beside the tub. He groaned once, but laughed to try to cover the pain. His torso was still covered in bruises, but now they looked days old instead of a few hours._

_"I wouldn't expect anything else, Granger." he stepped out of the tub and walked over to the bed, where a pair of silk pajamas and boxers were laid out for him. "I am going to change, now." he said, and began stripping out of the wet boxers. Hermione whipped her head around quickly and she heard Draco give another big chuckle. Once he was finished, and it did take a few minutes, he said, "I am dressed."_

_Hermione turned back around to face this boy who had made her life hell since she came into this world. He looked gentle and caring, the hard ridges of his face wee smooth and relaxed. He looked completely at ease, for the first time in Hermione's memory, he was unguarded and nice._

_"I know, you want to know what happened? You want to know who did this to me, and you are probably dying to know why I am not being harsh. Right?" he sounded a lot better._

Hermione started shaking, her body holding back sobs as the memory racked through her brain. "Mione, are you okay? We're ready for take off." Ron told her in her ear. _Take off!_

"Ok, I am buckled. Ready to fly!" she said. She calmed her nerves and noticed that Ron hadn't seemed to notice any of her discomfort. _He must just not pay attention_, she thought as the airplane started ascending. _Only five more hour to go!_

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**JK Rowling still owns all things Harry Potter, and I don't know who owns Dunrobin Castle, but it's beautiful from the pictures!**

**I hope you like this :)**

**Chapter 4**

On any normal day, Harry Potter would be sitting in his office at the Ministry of Magic working on a case, or at home with his wife and child. Today was apparently not a normal day for Harry Potter, because at this exact second he was sitting down to a table with his childhood enemy, who looked to be very distraught. Ordering his lunch, and taking a huge gulp of his fire whiskey, Harry looked at Malfoy, and questions formed in his mind.

Malfoy, or Draco, just told him a wonderful story about Hermione that Harry would never have believed, unless Malfoy couldn't supply certain details about his best friend, which he did. He took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and began his sentence, "So, Malfoy, You are telling me, that you fell in love with my best friend, whom you once hated?" Harry stuttered a little around the thought, and withdrew his gaze. Malfoy seemed very uncomfortable.

As Harry sorted out his thoughts, Draco knew that Hermione was getting farther away, even as he checked the door way, and the other tables, and ordered his own meal, He knew there was no hope for gaining Harry's trust. He still didn't know why he even bothered. "Yes, Potter. She helped me, and in no way do I expect anything from you, but I think your my only hope. You can help me. I love her, Potter. I do. I have been in love with her for years, but I was stupid, and I was blind. Can you help me, or not?" He gulped.

"Why, Malfoy? Why should I trust you? What about Ron? Are you saying she doesn't love him? Why would Hermione marry someone she doesn't love?" Harry asked. He just couldn't believe that Hermione would ever fall for this ferret.

"You don't have to trust me, Potter. Look at the history, look at the signs. She might love Ron, but she is in love with me. She wouldn't hurt Weasley, but she doesn't want to be with him. Did you see her at the wedding? She was practically not even there, and why not a wizarding marriage? Why only a muggle marriage?" Draco was searching for hanging strings, anything that he could say in order to gain Harry's help.

Harry looked down at his hands, fingering his own wedding band, he slightly shook his head, in acknowledgment of what Malfoy said. He did see Hermione at their wedding. He did notice something off with her, throughout the whole ceremony. She was in deep thought, wasn't even paying attention to the words that were being said. Of course, he thought she was just happy, but now that he thought about it, Hermione seemed lost in a world of memories. He remembered her searching the crowd, now he realized she was probably searching for Malfoy. He remembered having to mouth the words 'I do' to her because she was so distant.

"But why now, Malfoy? Apparently she's been waiting on you, and in some ways, I think she still may be. Why didn't you come back before she said her I dos to another man?" Harry asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Like I said, Potter, I was stupid. I was married, unhappily, but now that Pansy has..." he took a gulp of air, the death of his wife still hard, "she's gone, nothing is holding me back-my father, my mother, aristocratic views on blood, nothing. Potter, don't you see? I'm free to love her openly now."

"I don't know if I can help you, Malfoy. How do I know for sure. Hermione is like my sister. We have always been there for each other, why would she not tell me about you?" Harry asked, questioning Draco about it all.

"Think about it, Potter. Would you have been okay with our relationship in Hogwarts? Would you have been willing to stand by her side when she was dating a Slytherin? How would you, not to mention Weasel, have taken the news that she was in love with your enemy?" Malfoy said, stating the obvious.

Harry looked appalled, at the thought that he wouldn't have stood beside Hermione for falling for a Death Eater, but Malfoy was right, Harry wouldn't have. He would have blamed Hermione for falling for the enemy, for laying in the snakes lair, when Malfoy even proved he wasn't a follower of Voldemort. Sadly, he would have turned his back on his best friend, when it seems like Hermione gave up everything she loved to stand beside his. Maybe he was a sucky friend. He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair slowly, and said, "Okay, Malfoy. I believe you, but how will I know that this is what Hermione wants? How do I know that she is still in love with you?"

"I was at the wedding yesterday, Potter. I know you saw how she was, I know you saw her searching the crowd, for me. I met her at that bloody muggle airport you sent them to, and I spoke with her, in the restroom. She's angry with me, it'll take me a while to make it up to her for all that I've put her through, but, I'll do anything. I just need one night. One night to talk to her, one night without interferences, where I can talk. You can ask her if you'd like, just please help me get that one night. Please tell me where they are." Malfoy spoke, softly, as if imagining all of the things that he would do to prove to Hermione his loyalty.

The two men sat in silence, deep in thought about their mutual friend. It was then, when Harry exclaimed to Malfoy that he was going to trust him just this once, it was then that a friendship started. It was then that Harry stepped out of his comfort zone. Without thinking about the consequences of his friendship with Ron, or with his wife, Ginny, he told Malfoy, "Just this once Malfoy, just this once will I help you. If you screw it up this time, do not come to me again. I am putting my own marriage on the line for you, for Hermione, and I swear, if you hurt her, I will kill you." With that, Harry stood, threw some galleons on the table, and strode out of the diner.

Draco finished his veal spaghetti and downed the last of his own fire whiskey, paid, and left the diner himself.

In the days that followed, Draco laid his late wife to rest with most of the pureblood in attendance. Even Potter showed up to pay his respects and to see Draco afterward.

Potter had been busy, knowing that Hermione was on her honeymoon with Ron was not going to make the task of getting her alone, easy, but if anyone could do it, it was him. Ginny was not very happy with Harry for making a deal with Malfoy, but she knew something was up with Hermione too, and she also felt like a horrible friend for never realizing it, and for being one of the ones to push Hermione into a loveless marriage with her brother.

Harry and Ginny decided to take a small family vacation, with their son, James, to the same location that Ron and Hermione was currently residing. Harry received permission from Charman, the Head Auror, and Ginny told her family, and they were soon packed and on an airplane, headed towards Scottland. Five hours later, they stepped out of their airplane at Glasgow International Airport. They rented a small car, and soon were on their way to Dunrobin Castle, where Harry had paid for Ron and Hermione's honeymoon to take place.

Harry and Ginny rode in the small car in silence, James fast asleep in the back seat. They both knew where they were headed, and what they were getting themselves into. Ginny could only imagine the pain in which Ron will be put in, but the pain that Hermione was currently in. She knew how it felt to have the love of your life ripped away from you, even if her's only last about 30 minutes-it was still painful. What would her mother say, if she knew what she was about to do? Break up her brother's marriage. She sighed quietly and shook her head, her red hair effortlessly flowing in her face.

Harry took a chance to glance over at Ginny. He thought that his wife would be furious with him for even thinking about breaking up Hermione and Ron's barely started marriage, and even though she was upset with him and the situation that presented itself, she was eager to help. They finally arrived at the gates to the castle. He heard Ginny gasp, and a smile lit up her face, when her eyes rested on the beauty of the magnificent building.

"Harry, you did this for Hermione and Ron?" she asked, breathy.

"I did, I thought they deserved to get away from everything for a while. We did." Harry responded. He drove the muggle car through the gates after magicking the lock to open, and drove up to the doors. The couple got out of the car, and while Ginny got their 8 month old son out of the back, Harry grabbed their luggage and they made their way up to the grand doors.

"It kind of reminds me of Hogwarts. Does it you?" Ginny asked, remembering the times she walked into and out of the doors of her old school.

"A little. That's part of why I chose it, I think." Harry responded. They walked up to a small counter, where a lady with long brown straight hair sat, playing on a muggle device that Harry remembered from somewhere.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. She looked bored, and yawned before Harry or Ginny could respond. They waited patiently. Finally, she looked at them, said, "Sorry about that" and waited for someone to speak.

"We would like a room." Harry said. The lady, with the name Betsy, according to the little tag on her breast, looked between Harry, Ginny, and the sleeping James in her arms, and back to Harry. She clicked a few things on her machine, and then looked back at Harry.

"For how long, sir?" She eyed Harry and smiled politely at Ginny.

"I'm not sure how long we will be here." Harry looked to his wife, "What do you think, Gin?" Ginny looked at the lady, and said, "At least two weeks."

"Okay, one room for two weeks, do you want standard, or a suite?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, in a hurry to get out of their. He wanted to "run" into Hermione and Ron, before Ron or Hermione could run into them.

The woman told Harry a price, he laid down some galleons and she handed him a key. They walked away from the counter and found their room, almost immediately. James woke up soon after, hungry, so Harry and Ginny gathered him up and walked out to find food. Locking the door and turning around, Harry ran right into the one person he didn't want to see just yet.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, shock on her features.

**Please, Please Review, and Tell Me What YOU (yes, you!) Think! :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
